crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Goths
From the old wiki (Foils) Like the Goobers, these kids are really into the Occult, but more with an eye towards practicing than being Ghostbusters. Unfortunately, they tend to be pretty inept about it most of the time. Not being actual magic users either, they tend to rely on old books of spells, tomes that have been poorly translated before they get hold of them or even translations they’ve done themselves. (Ack!) Now if that isn’t a recipe for potential disasters what would be? These kids are into tarot cards, crystal balls, half-baked spell books bought in used bookstores, or swiped from libraries. (Oh, sorry, borrowed from libraries. Just a sort of permanent kind of borrowed.) They do keep the local occult stores in some sort of business, though, so I guess in a way it’s good for the economy of Dunwich. Needless to say, the real Magic users at Whateley want little or nothing to do with these kids. The stunts they pull are most often pretty silly in the eyes of the kids who actually use the stuff, and sometimes even manage to be dangerous. Like the time a group of them got a book on demonology and tried calling up a minor demon. It worked, but they lost control of the spell, and the demon got away. Fortunately for all concerned (the demon included) It was the middle of February, with lots of snow on the ground. The demon got cold, and bored since the residents of Whateley and Dunwich tend to see a lot or weird things and definitely do not invite them in during the dead of night. Just the opposite, in fact. The demon walked around trying to coerce, coax, or otherwise convince someone to pay attention to no avail. He even begged the Goths who had raised him to send him back. They couldn’t manage that part, so the demon is now a fairly permanent fixture around Whateley. Everyone calls it Breezy and the older kids tend to pick on the poor thing, while using him as something to scare the new kids with. He currently lives in the furnace of the main building and keeps hoping someone is bright enough to use an Abjure spell on him so he can go home. It won’t be the Goth Squad. Having called up a real demon is a super coup for them and they like to show off the fact when they can. Then there is the fact that they can’t figure out how to do it. One other thing. A few, very few of the Goths, have a more sinister agenda. They are actively trying to steal the magic using abilities of other students. More on that in the group character descriptions. So that’s why the older students generally warn the new ones (magic users do tend to stick together most of the time) about the Goths, and to stay away from them as much as practical. As would be expected, this bunch does the ‘goth look’ to whatever extremes they are able. The black clothing, makeup, and all that. So what? They think it’s cool. Members *Bloodworm (Fate worse than death...) *Remis *Romulus *Screech Class of 2007 *Wraith (Doesn’t get along with Wyrd.) Class of 2008 *Residue (“Death of the party” Cursed by Cthulhu thing to sense psychometric pain) Class of 2009 *Wyrd (Mental mass illusions. Likes Skinwalker.) Class of 2010 *Pestilence (Multifaceted eyes (wears sunglasses), insect control) *Skinwalker (Scott Harrison) (Possesses people and falls asleep. Wants to possess Fey.) New stuff Bloodworm set up "the Cult of Cthul", which is not a misspelling of Cthulhu, and tried to sacrifice Sara. He ended up calling Gothmog, and falling into someplace very nasty.A Simple Game Arachne is identified as a Goth by BeltaneAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim References Category:Cliques Category:2005 bible Category:Goths